The Problem of Clockwork
by AmethystWizzingTailor
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes through a companion's head when she is away with the doctor? Well, here is the story of Clara when she meets the 10th doctor and has to help him defeat an enemy in Victorian London. The enemy being conquered isn't the most well known but is still dangerous, so read on to find out how Clara gets on with her new old friend!
1. The Day Everything Changed, For the Seco

Right, so this is my first ever fanfic that I've actually published, hope you all like it.  
>I feel like I am not going to be very good at this but I'll learn as I go along hopefully.<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who and good job because if I did God help the world community of whovians.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Everything Changed, For the Second Time<strong>

My name is Clara, and I am seventeen years old and this is the time everything changed, for the second time. This is what happened, when it happened at the time the mad man in the blue box changed my life for the second time.  
>It was an ordinary day for me, a final year high school student, get up and ready and go to school like every other week day, little did I know what today would hold.<p>

**18****th****January 2014 (Present Day), Time: 08:45, Location: Oxford Street, London**

I'm walking the usual way to school like I have done since I started at Crosshill, down the alley behind my house, through the park then on to the main road where I meet my friends and walk into school. Today was different; I had only just left the alley when I heard that whoosh sound, the sound of my dreams, the sound of the TARDIS. As soon as I heard it I stopped, turned round and looked for that iconic blue box, with the mad man inside. Just as I had expected there he was, standing there in front of the box, gesturing for me to go over, and that is exactly what I did.

When I went over he looked exactly the same as last time I saw him, the time I went to stars and saw what every space fanatic dreams of, the earth and all the planets, from space. 'Hello Crissie' he said when I got there, the same as that first time. My reply was the same as every time, 'Hello Doctor'. Then we got talking about why he was here, needing me again.

After this conversation I agreed to go with him and help him with the problem of the clockwork droids in Victorian England, so long as he kept his side of the agreement, to bring me back to this exact time on this exact day so nobody will know that I was gone, and to keep me safe so I don't die in a time/world where nobody knows who I am. He agreed, so off I went into the TARDIS to travel back to Victorian England to help defeat these clockwork droids.

**14****th****September 1900 (Victorian Time), Time: 11:30, Location: Fleet Street, London**

The TARDIS lands with the signature "bump" and me and the Doctor stepped out and looked around, everything looked normal; people where bustling round the market stalls making sure they have everything they need for themselves and their family. The doctor suggests we lay low until stuff kicks off, as all he knows is that the droids are attacking the 1900's either today (Friday) or tomorrow (Saturday). As all time travellers know, it's hard to tell where stuff is attacking when there is no technology about, so to get it down to 2 days is good!

So me and the doctor go back into the TARDIS and change into clothes more suiting to the era so it's easier for us to fit in.

So now we're changed we go find somewhere to hide the TARDIS, as a blue police box doesn't fit in back in Victorian England. Then, once the TARDIS is hidden in a barn, we go take a look round the markets and find somewhere to stay where it will be easy to tell if things begin to get hairy. We decided to stay in an inn, two streets away from where the TARDIS brought us, meaning we will be in the centre of the action, if any kicks off.

**Later the same day in Victorian London, at the local market**

I had decided to go for a walk and see if I could make any friends in the surrounding area to find out if anything weird has been going on, anything out of the ordinary. I did in fact make a friend, she's called Ruth and has been living in the area for three years now, and she says there has been some funny things going on at the big house on the hill; she says people go up to the house to see why there are clockwork dolls in the window and then never come back and all you see afterwards is a clockwork doll waving at the front window. This was exactly the lead I was looking for, so I introduced myself as Clara (I knew there would be a perk of having a Victorian name someday) and said I would introduce her to my friend Doctor John and let him explain why me and him were here and why we are so interested in the strange things at the big house on the hill.

**Same Day, Back at the Inn**

When Ruth and I got back to the Inn, we went and spoke to the doctor, who made sure Ruth was ready to hear what he was going to tell her. After this, the doctor told her why we were here (to find out why the clockwork droids were here and what they are doing) and why we needed her help (she knows the local area and how to get places quickly). After this in depth conversation, that I really can't be bothered to write in my diary, that lasted for at least 2 hours we were all ready to get some sleep and start are mission tomorrow, so off we all went to bed to get a good night's sleep for the last time we knew we could, because once we start our mission, who knows when we'll get time to sleep.

* * *

><p>Right, that's the end of chapter one of The Problem of Clockwork. I hope you all enjoyed it.<br>Sorry it wasn't action packed but where would I go after if all the action was here, eh?

So no matter if you like it or not please favourite, follow and review if you want, I'm not forcing you but I would love you as its you guys reading that will be able to help me the most with my fanfic life.

So that's it for this time  
>AmethystWizzingTailor x<p> 


	2. Day One of Mission Unknown

So here is Chapter two of The Problem of Clockwork.  
>I'm sorry to everyone reading this that it has taken me a while to post, I've just been so busy with coursework and stuff for school, but I wrote this tonight for you guys.<br>Sorry it's so short, I'm really not feeling well today, in fact I'm feeling really ill but didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so here it is ^_^

* * *

><p><strong><span>15<span>****th****September 1900, In the Inn**

So it's 8:30 am and we've all had to get up nice and early to see the usual daily routine of the Londoners and see if there is anything suspicious going on that could lead us to the droids. Me and Ruth decided to go have breakfast in the inn before walking to the market to have a look at all the events of the morning.

Before me and Ruth got down to breakfast we had already seen some strange things so decided to postpone food and go investigate. We followed the strange noise up the dark, winding spiral staircase. It took us to a dark dusty room where there was a pale white clockwork doll, that was about same height as me. At first I thought it was a costume on a manikin so I walked over to have a look and then it moved! It stretched it arm out for me! That was it time to get the doctor; I stopped the droid from walking anywhere and sent Ruth to get the doctor who, unsurprisingly, had gone to get his breakfast.

Down in the breakfast hall Ruth found the doctor and explained our findings. After that both she and the doctor came up to the attic to find me with the droid laid flat on the floor, motionless. The doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and took readings of this droid, which confirmed out suspicions; the technology was alien; whilst I and the doctor dealt with this droid we sent Ruth to the market to see if there were any suspicious happenings there.

The doctor took of the droids face to see the mechanics behind it and decided this called for some investigation in the TARDIS. So off me and him went, to the blue box, which had been hidden away from everyone, to do some experimenting with this mechanics to see how they work and if we can track where they came from.

**The London Morning Market, 10:00am**

Over at the market, Ruth was walking round looking at the stalls, and for suspicious happenings, when she saw something. There was this green/blue flashing coming from what was supposed to be a disused building and this gave her an idea, if the droids were alien, is this where the aliens where hiding? So she bought some stuff from the stall closest to it, so she could get a closer look. After this she went back to the attic to see the doctor, but instead she found this note:

_'__Hiya, thanks for going to the market for us. We've taken the droids mechanics back to the TARDIS to do some experiments and research on it; if you need to find us come to the TARDIS in a barn just off Fleet Street. The Doctor and Clara x'_

The weird thing was when someone looked over her shoulder and asked her why she was looking at a blank piece of paper, she turned it over and it said:  
><em>'This is side kick paper, only you can see it!'<em>

She laughed and said no reason then ran to find the TARDIS, where the doctor and Clara had bits and pieces everywhere, but that isn't what made her stop, stunned by what she found. She was having the moment any visitor to the TARDIS had. "It's bigger on the inside..." she stuttered out. The doctor began the long talk about why it is bigger on the inside and it went a little like this:  
>"It's because of Dimensional transcendentalism, which is the state wherein an object's interior is bigger than its exterior, an effect made possible by transdimensional engineering." I won't bore with the whole thing, but that is basically all you need to know.<p>

So, after the talk we all discussed our findings and finished the experiments on the droid we had, then looked through the TARDIS data core to see if it had any information on it.

* * *

><p>So that's it, chapter two done! Sorry again about it being so short, I will hopefully make up for it next time I write and post for you guys.<br>So that's it for now.  
>AmethystWizzingTailor x<p> 


End file.
